Poison Heart
by gamergirl468
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Haku Akita, Cassidy Williams, Snowy Palmer, and Miki Hikari. They are the new girl's in Fiore High and it seems they aren't afraid of anything not even the schools most feared gang named Dragon Death. But what's most strange about them is Lucy how is she so powerful? and what is it about her that make's Dragon's Death's Leader, Cobra's heart pound when she's around
1. Chapter 1

Poison Heart

Chapter one: The meeting in darkness…

**Nobody's point of view.**

In a dark warehouse during a completely stormy and black night there are seven unknown girls chatting about it.

"Geez I hate the rain…"

"We know you do Vheshstein so just shut up about it" **(Yes this girl is nicknamed after the IGPX team)**

"Shut up White Snow!"

"No you shut up Vheshstein!"

The two girls got into a huge fist fight until someone pulled them apart holding them by the back of their shirts.

"Both of you shut up before you get us all in trouble with Yellow Star!"

"A-Aye Darkness Drinker-sama…"

The girl put's them down and then take's a chug of beer from her bottle.

"Geez waiting for her is sooooo boring."

A girl sitting on a crate strumming her black and purple guitar speaks up.

"You're always bored Eighty's."

"That's not true! Shut up Rocker Star!"

"Well you kind of are the person who's quick to get bored Eighty's."

"I do not get bored quickly Cowgirl! And why is my codename Eighty's anyway!? I don't even like the Eighty's!"

A girl playing with her hair speaks up.

"Say's the girl who thinks boyfriend shirts are cool."

"Oh come on you have to admit that wearing them is pretty cool Fashion Freak!"

"I'll tell you for the last time. My codename is Ribbon's. RIBBON'S I TELL YOU!"

"Whatever Mermaid."

Ribbon's growled.

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

"BRING IT!"

A voice from somewhere speaks up.

"Threatening your comrade's life? I thought I taught you all better than that"

All seven girls looked up.

"Yellow Star!"

The girl jumped down from where she was landing on the ground firmly.

"Yeah that's the name don't wear it out… Anyways gather around the table because I have something interesting to tell you."

All of the girl's gathered around a table that was littered with maps.

"I've found something that can make us all acceptable in society."

Darkness Drinker takes a swig from her bottle.

"What would that be Yellow Star?"

"That would be the Lumen Histore located in Fairy Tail academy."

They looked confused.

"But isn't that a myth?"

"It's only legendary until someone proves it real White Snow."

Yellow Star turned to Rocker Star.

"Rocker Star you want to be rid of your Cat ears and tail correct?"

"Hell yes!"

Yellow star turned to Cowgirl.

"Cowgirl you wish to be rid of your Fairy Wings correct?"

"YEEHAW!"

"Then the Lumen Histore can make us normal mage's like everyone else!"

Vheshstein spoke up.

"You mean I won't have to deal with these Elf Ear's any longer?"

"Nope you'll be elf ear free.

White Snow spoke up.

"And I'll be able to walk around without feeling freezing?"

"You'll be able to feel warmth like everyone else White Snow."

"Great! When do we steal it?"

"We can't steal it if we don't where it is Darkness Drinker we have to go incognito in this job."

Darkness Drinker shrugged her shoulders.

"Never done it before but I could give it a try if it mean's getting rid whole 'I need to drink to stay conscious' thing."

She took another swig of her beer.

"Ok I may need some help on this job so White Snow, Vheshstein, Darkness Drinker, and Cowgirl are coming with me."

"Of course Yellow Star!"

"The rest of you will remain ready to go in case we need back-up."

"Got it Yellow Star!"

"We already are enrolled and Principal Makarov is expecting us tomorrow be ready with your stuff because it's a bordering also get a good's night sleep."

The four that we're coming with Yellow Star nodded.

"Ok on three everyone."

"One two there."

Everyone put their fists in making a circle and they all said.

"To become normal like everyone else."

"THAT IS THE GOAL OF THE OUTCASTS!"

Lightning struck down outside just momentarily lightning up the room and in that moment keys could seen dangling from someone's waist.

"Will all become normal… I promise…"

Lightning struck down again making it impossible to see but once the light cleared nobody was there like they hadn't been there in the first place.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: Don't worry the others will be introduced at some point and who they are will be a mystery until much later on but most of them are OC's. Also after these four stories are completed I'll probably start writing Crystal Princess again!_**

**_If you want the chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Poison Heart

Chapter two: The new girls

**Lucy point of view.**

I was currently sitting in the backseat being driven to my school by my parents.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" asked Layla.

I sighed.

"Everything I need is in my Requiep inventory" I said.

"What about your friend's?" asked Layla.

I sighed again.

"We're all skilled in Requiep magic Mom… Nothing to worry about…" I said.

I knew why my mom was asking so many questions… She had never been away from me for a long time and now that I was going to Boarding School she was completely freaked out.

When we got there I saw that I had gotten there at the same time as my friends.

"Don't forget to write Lucy" said Jude.

"I won't" I said.

"You better write because if not I will drive down here myself and ask you how your day is" said Layla.

I sighed.

"Don't worry I won't forget" I said.

I left the car and it drove away when I met up with my friends.

"Parents…" I sighed.

"Oh come on Lucy it can't be that bad" said a girl with blood red eyes.

"Haku, mom practically begged me not to go this morning" I said.

Haku was a girl with extremely long shiny silver hair, she had blood red eyes, she was wearing the girl's uniform with a jacket, she had her normal dark blue and black ribbon keeping her hair from sprawling across the ground, also she was carrying her normal brown bottle.

"Guess your right" she said.

She took a swig of her bottle.

"Can we please go in and let Principal know we're here?" asked a girl with dark blue eyes.

"Sure, Snowy" I said.

Snowy was a girl with short pumpkin orange hair, she had dark blue eyes, she wore the uniform with pants since she was "Freezing", She had her normal Jack O Lantern beanie on her head, and her white with brown stripped sleeves jacket was on her but as always it was zipped up.

"Ok come on" I said.

I started walking towards Principal Makarov's office with the others in tow but something I noticed was… All the boy's we're giving us dirty look's…

"What is up with these people?" I asked myself.

"I don't know but they better stop glaring or else I'll lose my mind" said a girl with emerald green eyes.

"Just ignore them Cassidy" I said.

Cassidy was a girl with blonde hair that was in a low ponytail, she had emerald green eyes, her uniform had shorts, she was wearing a cowboy hat, she was wearing cowboy boots, and a black jacket.

Cassidy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine…" she sighed.

When we we're walking in the hallways I picked this up and I knew the other's did too.

"Fresh Meat…" said a boy student.

"Great more girls we can torture" said a boy student.

A girl with white hair completely snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" yelled a girl with golden eyes.

Before she could completely murder them I had her in a bull-nelson.

"SAY THAT AGAIN MOTHER FUCKER! I FUCKING DARE YOU!" she yelled.

"MIKI! CALM DOWN!" I commanded.

By now the two boys we're completely scared out of their minds and took off running.

Miki took a few deep breaths before calming down completely.

"Sorry that was childish" said Miki.

I let her go.

Miki was a girl with very long white hair with a green streak and a blue streak running down her hair, she was wearing the plain girl's uniform with the jacket, and she had hot pink head phones on her head with a purple I-pod in her pocket.

"You need to get that short-fuse under control or else you're going to end up killing someone" I said.

Everyone around shivered and scooted away except for the rest of my group.

"I'm sorry now's let's just go" she said.

I sighed and we got to Principal Makarov's office with Miki only making fifteen threats to different people's life's… That a new record!

"Hello Makarov-Sama" I said bowing.

"Oh please don't call me that!" he said.

I looked up.

"Call me Gramps or Master. Everyone here does!" he said.

I nodded and got up from my bowing position.

"Anyways I'm guessing you're the new students?" asked Makarov.

I nodded.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I said.

Haku took a swig of her bottle.

"Yo! Haku *Hic* Akita!" cheered Haku obviously drunk.

"You'll fit in here just fine Haku" said Makarov.

Cassidy took off her hat in respect.

"Cassidy Williams at your service" she said.

Snowy shivered.

"I-I'm Snowy Palmer… Is it cold in here or is it just me?" she asked.

Makarov sweat dropped.

"Pretty sure it's just you…" he said.

Miki started fooling with her I-pod switching the song that was playing.

"Sup Gramps? I'm Miki Hikari" she said.

"I think my grandson would like to talk with you about music" said Makarov.

A stamp magically appeared in Makarov's hand.

"Now where would you like your stamp?" asked Makarov.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: Lucy, Haku, Cassidy, Snowy, and Miki… What kind of dark secrets do these six girls have?_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Poison Heart

Chapter three

**Lucy point of view.**

After me and the others had gotten are stamps we went on with classes.

But we all noticed that the girl's we're being extremely wary of the boys. They we're running away from them and keeping their distance from them.

All I could say is that one way or another. I was going to find out the hell was going on in this school and why the girls seemed so afraid of the boys. And if it had something to do with the girls being tormented by a gang I was going to borderline murder those boys.

"Well girls it's time for Lunch… Keep an eye out for anything that may help us know what the hell is going on in this school" I said.

"Got it" they said.

We went in and saw that all of the girls we're sitting at a small table while the boys just had the entire cafeteria to themselves.

"Oi Lucy, Cassidy, Haku, Miki, Snowy! Over here!" said Erza.

We went over and sat down.

"So what's with this?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's been like this ever since Dragon Death started up" said Erza.

Snowy raised an eyebrow and she pulled her jacket closer to her body.

"W-What's Dragon Death?" she asked.

"It's a gang that only consists of boys… They… Like to torture us…" said Cana.

I growled ready to beat the shit out of all the boys in this school but Cassidy put her hand on my shoulder as a sign to tell me to calm down.

"In what way?" asked Haku.

"They just beat us up for fun… Steal are stuff… Harass us…" said Laki.

I frowned.

"Want me to beat the shit out of all of the boys in this school?" I asked.

Erza quickly shook her head.

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no! Don't try and fight them! They'll kill you!" said Erza.

I snickered and placed my hands behind my head resting my back on a nearby wall.

"So what?" I asked.

The girls eye's widened I could tell what they we're thinking "This girl is fucking insane".

"So they'll kill you of course!" said Levy.

"Trust me. I may look like the weak type of girl that relies on people to save her but" I said.

I cracked my knuckles smiling evilly.

"I'm a complete badass" I said.

"Just please don't do anything stupid Lucy" said Mirajane.

I returned to normal.

"Don't worry one little bit! I'm just going to make it so you won't be all cramped up at this small table of yours" I said.

"Now who are the members of Dragon Death? Tell us so we can beat the shit out of them!" I said.

They sighed and Lisanna started telling us who was in Dragon Death.

"Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Conbolt, Jellal Fernandez, Loke Celeste, Gray Fullbuster, and their Leader Cobra" said Lisanna.

I smiled and got up.

"That's all I need to know" I said.

I turned to my friends.

"Girls be on standby in-case something goes wrong" I said.

They nodded and I stalked off killing intent glowing in my brown eyes.

When I got to the said boys I growled and their attention came to me.

"What do you want?" growled Gray.

I let out a slightly demonic growl.

"Stop messing with the girls" I growled.

They laughed a bit.

"You going to do something to stop us?" asked Natsu.

I growled again and said.

"Requiep: Galaxy Gunner" I commanded.

I was changed into clothes similar to Forte's from Galaxy Angel except I was wearing purple jeans and black shirt instead of the purple dress, I also was carrying a lacrima gun in each hand, and I was wearing glasses.

"Damn straight" I said.

"Someone's got a Death Wish" teased Loke.

I slammed my fist onto their table.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled.

They just glared at me.

"Gajeel" commanded Cobra.

"Already planning on it" he said.

He got up and got his magic ready as everyone got out of the way.

**Haku point of view.**

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Lucy to fight?" asked Kinana. **(Did I get her name right?)**

We just smiled at them.

"No need to worry about a thing" said Cassidy.

"We took Lucy on all at once one time… We we're on the floor in under five minutes" I said.

They looked shocked.

"Is she really that powerful?" asked Erza.

"Damn straight" said Miki.

**Lucy point of view.**

"I'll give you one last chance to back out Blondie" said Gajeel.

I only growled and glared.

"Bring it on bastard I aint afraid of no Black haired, Red eyed HEDGEHOG!" I yelled.

He glared at me but I held my ground.

"Your dead bitch!" he yelled.

I smirked.

"Bring it" I taunted.

"IRON DRAGONS ROAR!" he yelled.

I only stood my ground as the attack came closer.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: Cliffhanger! The next it is Lucy versus Gajeel! Place your bets! Who wins? Also I need a Beta for this story... So if you would like to be my Beta just contact me via PM._**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Poison Heart

Chapter four: Lucy versus Gajeel.

**Lucy point of view.**

I was watching the attack come closer to hitting me and I could feel everyone's worried gazes on me as I wasn't making any move to get out of the direction of the attack.

When the attack hit me I wasn't affected or hurt… The attack actually kind of tickled!

"Ha! That will teach you!" laughed Gajeel's voice.

The attack had risen up dust around me making me invisible but I could still see him and I was glaring.

"Guess you weren't as strong as you appeared to be!" he laughed.

My glare intensified as I growled a-bit. This Hedgehog was seriously going to get it now!

He turned around just as I raised one of my Lacrima guns.

***BANG***

I shot him in the back of the head… Thank goodness this was just a Lacrima Bullet or else I would be charged with murder!

The dust around me cleared and Gajeel turned around as the Girl's gasped in Happiness and the Boy's just had wide eyes at how I made it through that attack without a single scratch.

"What the hell?" said Gajeel.

I smiled cockily.

"Well I have to say" I said.

My smile turned evil.

"That tickled!" I said.

He looked shocked but shook it off.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" he yelled.

I jumped over his attack and fired several bullets at him. He was unaffected though.

"Well that kind of tingled!" he teased.

I only frowned.

"How annoying" I said.

"Requiep: Sea Guardian!" I commanded.

I was changed into a sea blue Chinese dress that had slits up the sides, my hair was done in a braid, I was wearing black shoes, and I was carrying a golden trident.

"Just a Requiep mage? This won't be very fun…" he said.

"Shut up and fight me Hedgehog" I said.

He growled.

"IRON GOD SLAYERS SWORD!" he yelled.

I shook my head and only said.

"How meaningless…" I said.

I spun my trident in a circle as I called out a spell.

"Reverse!" I commanded.

The attack reflected off my trident and hit Gajeel instead knocking him flat on his butt.

"What the heck?" he said.

He got up just as I was about to use Water Lock but he stopped me before I could.

"IRON DRAGONS ROAR!" he yelled.

I wasn't expecting it and quickly yelled out.

"Spilt Body: Split Personality!" I commanded.

My body was spilt into two bodies and we both dodged the attack.

"Well nice to see you again Lucy" she said in a weird voice.

I sighed… My other half was an extremely annoying person.

"Hello Ycul" I said. **(Why-Cull)**

"What kind of shit name is Ycul?!" yelled Gajeel.

"My name…" growled Ycul.

"Well you have a shit name then girlie!" he yelled.

I saw the fire in my other half's eyes and I quickly rejoined are bodies before she murdered him.

"Requiep: Vampire's Daughter!" I commanded.

I was changed into a dark pink tube top that had a light pink broken heart on the front, a dark pink mini skirt, black baggy leg warmers that go the thighs, white sneakers, I had fangs, and there we're black bat wings protruding from my back.

"Ha! Typical girl! Obsessed with Vampires!" he taunted.

I growled. Not all girls liked Vampires! And this guy was a fucking sexist!

"FUCKING SEXIST HEDGEHOG BASTARD!" I screamed.

I took two black katana's out of my leg warmers and dashed towards him. **(Picture the Enchanted Sword from Soul Eater)**

"DIE!" I screamed.

I continually cut him up with my katana's and with how fast I was moving… He probably didn't even know where I was let alone where the strikes we're coming from.

Eventually he was passed out on the ground.

I snapped my head to the boys and sent a glare to them that would have made the Devil runaway crying for his Mama.

I walked over to them slamming my hand so hard down on the table that it rattled the entire cafeteria.

"ANY ELSE OF YOU WANNA HAVE A GO!?" I screamed.

They flinched completely afraid of me.

"N-No Ma'am!" they said in unison.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COME BACK HERE AND BRUTALLY MURDER EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! YOU BETTER START TREATING THE GIRLS BETTER AND LET THEM SIT AT TABLES OF THEIR OWN! YOU DON'T CONTROL THIS SCHOOL YOU FUCKERS!" I screamed.

"Y-Yes! Y-Yes Ma'am!" they said in unison.

I slashed right through their table with one of my katana's before walking back to my place with the girls.

Once I sat down I was changed back into my normal clothes.

"Good job Lucy!" my friends in unison.

I smiled instantly calming down.

"Thank you" I said.

I relaxed against the wall and I could see it in the girls eyes they we're thinking "This girl is badass…"

"Wow… That took more out of me than I knew… Guess I should probably learn to control my anger" I thought.

I closed my eyes to rest a bit never noticing the fact that Dragon's Death leader was watching me.

**Cobra point of view.**

I was completely shocked. How was this girl so freaking powerful?! And how the hell did she take down Gajeel in less than a few minutes!?

"What the hell is that girl?! As far as I know every girl in this school couldn't hold a candle to us!" I thought.

When I saw her smile about something the girls had said. I don't know why… But I felt blown away.

"K-Kawaii" I thought.

She relaxed against the wall and closed her eyes.

"All I can think is…" I thought.

I only thought a few words.

"That girl is so hot"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: Lucy kicked ass! And crappy ending to the chapter I know… Don't judge me!_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Poison Heart

Chapter five: Questions from the enemy.

**Lucy point of view**

Three weeks had passed ever since I taught the Hedgehog a lesson and he learnt his lesson and started being kinder.

However the other boys didn't seem to take my warning so seriously and so far there wasn't a single boy in Dragon Death that me and my friends hadn't beaten the crap out of. Well except Cobra. He really hasn't been doing anything that seems like he needs to be taught a lesson.

"Well things are peaceful. No boys need to be taught a lesson and everything's going just fine" I thought.

I was lying against a hill with my arms behind my head as a pillow.

"I think I deserve a little bit of sleep before classes start" I thought.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off. But just as sleep was about to claim me.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in the open like that. You're leaving yourself prone to attacks and you might get sick"

I snapped my eyes open and it was only the leader of Dragon Death.

"You going to stop me?" I asked cockily.

He shook his head no.

"Anyways" I said.

I jumped up.

"Requiep: Vampire's Daughter!" I commanded.

I was changed into my Vampire's Daughter form and took out my black katana's an evil glare immediately replacing my kind face.

"You wanna go?" I asked.

He held up his hands as a way of saying he meant no harm.

"I'm not here to fight you!" he said.

I was suspicious but lowered my katana's.

"Well what did you come here for?" I asked.

"I came to ask a few questions" he said.

I frowned and just put my katana's back in my leg warmers but I was still in my Vampire's Daughter form in case he tried something.

"Shoot" I said.

"Why do you keep beating us up?" he asked.

"Because you guys keep running around the school acting like you own the place and your treating the girls like worthless objects" I growled.

He looked confused.

"But isn't this your first day? Why are you defending people you don't even know?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and started to recite an old saying.

"Knowing someone doesn't matter. All that matters is that if you feel sorry for that person regardless of knowing them, you'll do whatever it takes to protect them" I said.

Few seconds.

"Weird saying…" he said.

"My friends told me that saying" I growled.

I cracked my knuckles and opened my eyes.

"So you care to say that again?" I growled.

He took a step back knowing how scary I could get when I was pissed off.

"N-No" he said.

"Good" I said.

I placed my hands in my pockets.

"Anymore questions?" I asked.

"Who are your friends and what type of magic do they use?" he asked.

I snickered.

"Do you literally think I'll tell someone like you that?" I asked. "You're my enemy for crying out loud"

"Come on I just wanna know" he said.

I was skeptical but for some reason I trusted him.

"If I tell you will you let me sleep?" I asked.

He nodded and I sighed.

"Fine" I sighed.

I started telling him about my friends making sure to give him fake information about their magic.

"Haku Akita, age seventeen, she's a Water Mage, she loves her beer and will kill you if you take her bottle" I explained.

"Cassidy Williams, age sixteen, she's a Plant Mage, she has a fear of fire" I explained.

"Snowy Palmer, age sixteen, she's a Snow Mage, she is constantly freezing for reasons unknown and no ice magic will work against her" I explained.

"Miki Hikari, age seventeen, she's a Sound Mage, she is never seen without her headphones and she hates it when she can't have her music play" I explained.

I explained all my friends and he nodded.

"Ok so. Who are you?" he asked.

I sighed extremely annoyed.

"Oh come the hell on. I already told you about my friends. Do you really need to know about me?" I said.

He nodded and I groaned.

"Lucy Heartfilia, age seventeen, I'm a Requiep and Celestial Spirit Mage, I borderline hate Sexist's and Stereotypes also if you even dare to hurt my friends" I groaned.

I gave a death glare to him before saying the rest of what I was going to say.

"I won't hesitate to send you to the hospital or" I growled.

I got a creepy smile.

"Kill you" I said.

He shuddered.

I deactivated my Requiep form and leaned fell backwards to the ground.

"I'll be going to sleep now if you please…" I said.

"Thanks for the info and Lucy" he said.

I groaned in frustration. Why won't this guy let me sleep?!

"What?" I groaned.

"Classes are starting" he said.

I cracked one eye open.

"You're joking" I said.

"No" he said.

He pointed to the school and I looked over there just in time to hear the bell.

"DAMMIT!" I exclaimed.

I turned towards him.

"YOU COULDN'T LET ME GET ONE OUNCE OF SLEEP COULD YA?!" I yelled.

He held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry" he apologized.

I only sighed and ran towards the school determined not to be late and I never even noticed the evil smile on Cobra's face as we ran towards the school.

**Cobra point of view**

I may love that girl. But nobody gets away with hurting my gang! I don't care how big or small they are _NOBODY _messes with us!

"Lucy is so freaking stupid to actually tell me her friend's magic like that. They all have magic that's so weak! And no way Lucy can take us all on at once! Even if she does have Celestial Spirits on her side!" I thought.

I was already plotting inside of my head on what we we're going to do to these girls. But whatever we we're going to do was going to land these girls straight in the hospital right in the intensive care unit.

"Well these girls better be ready" I thought.

I smiled evilly.

"Because tonight you're going to be kidnapped, beaten, and hospitalized."

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: This isn't good! Cobra and his gang are going to kidnap Lucy and her friends! Will they pull through and beat the crap out of them or will Cobra's gang have their revenge on them for beating them up so badly!_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Poison Heart

Chapter six: The Kidnapping.

**Lucy point of view.**

Once nighttime came we we're all in the dorm room that we shared together getting ready to go to bed.

"So Lucy anything interesting happen today?" asked Haku.

I looked at her.

"Well yeah… You see what happened was that Cobra asked me some weird questions and the fact that I felt _that_ magical presence somewhere near the principal's office" I explained.

They all smiled.

"Good." smiled Haku.

Haku took a swig of her bottle.

"Then we're one step closer to _that_" smiled Cassidy.

Snowy got up from where she was sitting.

"Well guys I'm getting sleepy so I'm going to head to bed" said Snowy.

She started walking towards her bedroom.

"Good night everyone" she said.

"Good night Snowy" we all said.

She went into her room shutting the door behind her.

**Snowy point of view.**

I went into my room wearing what I normally wore when I went to bed.

My white turtleneck, white jacket, white fuzzy pants, and white socks.

"I better lock the door just in case Haku gets drunk and mistakes my room for her room again." I thought. **(They all grew up in the same house so Haku would mistake Snowy's room for her own room when she was drunk)**

I turned around to lock my door just as I heard the other girl's doors close probably meaning they went to their rooms to get some sleep.

***Locking noise***

I locked my door and turned around but what I saw was.

"What the hell are you doing here salamander!?" I exclaimed.

He didn't say anything all he did was raise his fist to hit me.

"I aint going down like this!" I exclaimed.

I tried to get away from him but it was too late.

He socked me in the gut extremely hard causing me to fall side first on the ground.

The last thing I remembered seeing before passing out was.

The Salamander picking me up like a sack of potatoes and jumping out my room's window.

**Cassidy point of view.**

I went into my room getting ready to go to sleep.

I was wearing an orange hoodie with an apple on the front of it, and dark brown fuzzy pants.

"Well time for sleep" I thought.

I hung my cowboy hat off of the edge of the bed and got in bed.

I closed my eyes but after a few minutes I heard this.

"Well… Who knew a cowgirl would let her guard down this easily"

I immediately snapped my eyes open.

"What the heck are you doing in my room half naked you stripper?!" I exclaimed.

He didn't say anything and in the blink of an eye he had pressed a pillow into my face and wasn't letting up.

"Is the bastard trying to suffocate me?!" I thought.

I struggled a lot but in the end… He won…

"I'm doomed…" I thought.

My vision was getting blurry and I could hardly breathe.

"Looks like I'm going to heaven…" I thought.

I passed out feeling myself being lifted up over someone's shoulder.

**Miki point of view.**

I was about to fall asleep in the hammock in my room listening to a calming and soothing song in my headphones.

I was wearing a dark red t shirt, my hot pink headphones, purple iPod in my pocket, and black fuzzy pants.

"Oh yeah it's sleep time!" I thought.

I could feel myself drifting off into the dream world but I immediately snapped my eyes open once I heard this over the music that was playing in my ears.

"Aw… The little music lover is tired… Don't you think you should take your headphones off first?"

I shot up in bed and looked to where the voice came from only to see.

"Get out my room Fernandez before I rip your head off and reattach it to your ass" I growled.

He didn't listen or respond instead he took out some kind of rag and before I could react he had me pinned down on my hammock with the rag over my mouth and nose.

"Wait… This smell… Chloroform! He trying to make me pass out!" I thought.

I tried to struggle against him but he was too strong and I was about to pass out when.

"GAH!" he yelled in pain.

I kicked him in between the legs making him fall on the floor and clutch his private part.

"Ha! At least I got some revenge!" I thought.

I passed out after that.

**Haku point of view.**

I didn't really like sleeping on a bed or on a hammock so I was falling asleep in a chair in my room.

I was wearing a gray tube top that showed off my breasts a lot because of a rip in it from when I got into a fight with Miki, and black pajama bottoms.

"Drift off to sleep with dreams of sweet, sweet beer" I thought.

I was about to drift off when I heard this.

"Too bad I have to deal with Silver Hair. I wanted to kidnap the Blondie"

I snapped my eyes open to see.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room Metal Head?!" I exclaimed.

He smirked and picked up one of my bottles that I usually just left all over my room.

"Kidnapping you" he responded.

He slammed the bottle over my head before I had time to react but it didn't hurt that much instead I got up from my chair.

"You kidding? I get a bottle smashed on my head at least three times a day!" I exclaimed.

I took a baseball bat out from under my chair cushion and went to hit him with it.

"Die Bastard!" I exclaimed in anger.

Before the bat could even make contact Gajeel socked me in the stomach with Iron Dragon Slayer's Club and because I wasn't expecting him to actually use a spell against me it knocked me almost into unconsciousness.

I said three words before passing out.

"You mother fucker…"

Then I passed out.

**Lucy point of view.**

I was writing a letter to my parents at my desk in my room.

"Dear Mom and Dad, Everything is going fine here at Fairy High, however Me and the Others have had to beat the hell out of a couple boys who we're torturing the girls. As for my" I thought writing down what I was thinking.

I stopped writing because I felt someone's presence behind me.

I quickly jumped up making my seat fall over and spin kicked the person in the head.

Unfortunately the person caught my leg in his hand.

"What the hell do you want Cobra!?" I yelled.

He smirked and gripped my leg tighter.

"No one gets away with hurting my gang Lucy… You and your friends are going down" he said.

My eyes widened. Fuck this guy was going after my friends. NO WAY IN HELL WAS HE GOING TO HURT THEM!

"YOU WONT HURT THEM WHILE I'M ALIVE MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

I ripped my leg out of his grasp and ran out to the main room and started banging on my friends doors.

"WAKE UP IN THERE AND BE ON ALERT!" I yelled.

Cobra came out of my room.

"That's useless" he smirked.

I turned my head towards him.

"My gang members already kidnapped your friends and took them to the hideout to be beaten and then given a one way ticket to the hospital" he said.

I let out a demonic growl and was about to paint the walls of this room the color red but before I could.

"Now be a good girl and go to sleep" he taunted.

Cobra's poison started affecting me.

"When did he inject me with poison?!" I thought.

"When I grabbed your leg. The poison should be about spread throughout your entire nervous system now" he said.

I rose and eyebrow at him and he only tapped his ear and said.

"I can your hear you thoughts" he said.

"Fuck" I muttered.

My vision was getting blurry.

"Mark my words Cobra… You won't get away with this…" I said.

I fell onto the floor just as I heard this.

"I already have"

**Place skip: A dark place.**

When I woke up I saw that I was in a place I didn't recognize and for some reason I was on the top of a dog pile of girls.

"Huh?" I thought.

On closer inspection I realized I was laying on a passed Miki, Snowy, Cassidy, and Haku.

I gasped, got off them, and shook them each awake.

"What the heck? Where are we?" asked Snowy.

"I don't know but I know that we we're kidnapped" I said.

They all rose an eyebrow.

"You too?" they all asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah who we're you kidnapped by?" I asked.

"Salamander"

"Stripper"

"Metal head"

"Fernandez"

I knew who they we're talking about Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal.

"Who we're you kidnapped by?" asked Cassidy.

"The Leader. Cobra" I said.

They nodded in understanding after all I was the strongest in the group it made sense their leader would go after me.

"Anyways where the hell are we?" I asked.

"Are hideout"

The lights flipped on and we we're surrounded by Dragon Death members.

"Mother Fucker…" I muttered under my breath. **(Lucy has quite the mouth in this story doesn't she?)**

We all got up and got back to back.

"You'll pay for hurting my gang you bitches" said Cobra.

"I'd like to see you try and even lay a fist on us" I said.

Cobra laughed slightly.

"Do you seriously think you can stand up to us with such weak magic?" asked Cobra.

I smirked and evil smirk.

"You're stupider than you look" I said.

"Huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you seriously think I would give out my friend's information to the enemy?" I asked. "I gave you fake information!"

I smirked wider getting ready to see the shock on their faces when they heard my friend's _REAL_ information.

"How about you introduce yourself girls" I said.

They nodded and said "Gladly" before they started.

"Haku Akita, age seventeen, Disaster mage, I'm the only one who Pandora trusts enough to suppress my power and make it stronger" she introduced.

"Cassidy Williams, age sixteen, Nature mage, I love the look and smell of fire and I once brought down an entire forest with just one misplaced spell" she introduced.

"Snowy Palmer, age sixteen, Holiday mage, No known ice or snow magic in the world will work against me" she introduced.

"Miki Hikari, age seventeen, Music Make mage, A lot of people say that I need anger management classes but I just tell them that my anger makes my stronger which it does" she introduced.

They all looked shocked.

"N-No way" said Loke.

"That's all Lost Magic it's even more lost than Time Arc or Dragon Slayer" said Gajeel.

The girls looked at me over their shoulders.

"Lucy how about you introduce yourself?" asked Haku.

I smiled ready to scare the hell out of these guys.

"Lucy Heartfilia, age seventeen, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what my magic was" I introduced.

"What is your magic?" asked Jellal.

I gave in and told them.

"Not only have I mastered Celestial Spirit and Requiep magic but…" I said.

I smiled evilly and told them.

"I am the Celestial and Galaxy dragon slayer"

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: Their fucked over… Big time…_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


End file.
